The Voice of the Worlds
by Atiannala
Summary: A look at Kairi in the Radiient Garden, and the night she came to Destiny Islands. OneShot. Though I may do more Kairi fics in the future and group them all together. hope you enjoy!


Author's note: just a quickie. I have a new writing processor and so am not sure how my formatting will translate onto fanfic. (I am using Office for Mac, so I don't know if it will keep, I used to use AppleScript but the new Mac doesn't have it. ) In any case, I put two asterisks around words that are meant to be in italics. (i.e. words words words ect.) so if they come out in italics great, if not, that is how they were meant. Any formatting advise appreciated!. And with that I give you:

The Voice of the Worlds

The golden glimmer of the setting sun covered her in warm light illuminating her already fiery features. The city was a buzz about her, but the only thing on her mind was a particularly attractive butterfly that flitted just above her reach. Her laughter rang through the air full of the innocence of childhood.

A few feet away, sitting on the porch watching her granddaughter playing in their garden, an old woman sat remembering a time when she had been less burdened. Times were changing, already the warm glow that characterized the Radiant Garden was already fading. There were rumors, rumors of darkness that seemed to be seeping through the cracks of the world.

She could remember what it felt like to be so young, she herself had been a princess once as the girls mother would had been before she met her untimely end. It was unfair to be so young and have to carry such a responsibility, and at such a time too.

The world was restless and the old woman could hear the whispers of its discontent.

_She hasss to go. It is too dangerous for her here._

_We need more time._

_There isss a place where sshe will be safe._

_It'sss only a matter of time before he findsss her._

_We aren't ready yet, ssshe must be hidden. This place is no longer safe._

The old woman could feel the truth in those words, but looking at her only grandchild she wondered how fate could be so cruel. But then again, fate didn't concern itself with individuals did it? The role of a Princess was a hard one, but it had to be done.

Taking a deep breath she began to move toward the child. Maybe one day when she is older and can hear the voices of the worlds the will explain to her why she had to leave her home and everything she loved.

"Grandma! Look! I can almost reach it!" Kari's laughing voice called out when she realized her grandmother had gotten closer.

A kind smile crossed the old woman's face as she bent to kneel by her granddaughter taking the girl's small hand in her own and stretched out their hands palms up. "Close your eyes, Kairi," she whispered, "and think of the butterfly."

Kairi did as she was told, but opened her eyes when something tickled her hand, just in time to see the butterfly rushing off. "Oh grandma!" she squealed excitedly before throwing her arms around the old woman's neck.

"Come along Kairi, there is a lot we must do before evening."

A few hours later, they were situated on the top of a hill as the last bit of dusk settled into night. "Why are we here again Grandma?" a small voice asked interrupting the silence of the night.

"Because, Kairi, something special is going to happen tonight." They fell into silence once more for a few moments before the woman cleared her throat to get the younger girl's attention. "You know Kairi, if there is ever a time when you aren't with me, I will always be in your heart guiding you on."

Her small eyes narrowed as she considered the words before her features broke into a wide grin, "Don't worry Grandma, I won't ever leave you like Mommy had to."

She hadn't meant for it to happen, and it certainly wasn't characteristic of a former Princess, but tears began to flow freely from her eyes, and she reached for the young girl clutching her tightly.

As the two embraced, lights began to move across the night sky. They began slowly at first but gathered speed quickly. Kairi looked around wildly as her grandmother's arms began to loosen and she began to feel herself pulled backwards.

"Grandma!"

"Don't worry Kairi, it's magic, it will keep you safe. I can't protect you here anymore. You have to go somewhere else. With someone more powerful, who can take care of you while I can't."

The child's eyes were frantic and her voice louder as she called out "Grandma!" again.

Their fingertips were barely touching now, though both still reached for the other. "You will understand in time Kairi, it had to be like this, the worlds are in danger."

"Worlds? Grandma?!" Her small body was completely in the air as she made her last struggles to reach her Grandmother.

"I will always be in you heart, Kairi, remember that if you are ever in trouble!"

Then with a flash of light and a scream, Kairi vanished. The heavens were so still it seemed that nothing had happened. As the old woman looked around at the night sky she whispered, "Forgive me, Kairi."

_It had to be thisss way._

_She isss safe now._

"Yes, she is safe."

That night there was a meteor shower over a land called Destiny Island. When a small boy named Sora went to meet his best friend at their favorite playing spot, he found the older boy bent over something lying on the sand.

"Riku, what is it?" he shouted as he ran across the beach, stopping short when he got there.

It was a girl. He knew girls of course, but Sora had never really played much with girls, which made him all the more curious. She coughed a couple of times making Sora jump—he had thought she was sleeping.

Riku helped her sit up. "I'm Riku, and this is my friend Sora. What's your name?"

She looked at both of them before whispering, "Kairi." Sora thought she looked dazed and a little frightened. Riku began to speak to her again.

"I've never seen you before, where are you from?"

Her small head bobbed from side to side for a moment first, before she looked down at the sand a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't remember."


End file.
